Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (681 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (667 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (651 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (591 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (515 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (514 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (512 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (496 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (493 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (487 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (473 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (464 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (456 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (444 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (435 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (434 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (422 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (422 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (411 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (407 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (403 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (397 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (391 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (391 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (385 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (381 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (381 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (373 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (369 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (355 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (352 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (330 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (330 VA titles) (British) #Richard Epcar (325 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (320 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (320 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (317 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (314 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (307 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (307 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (305 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (304 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (304 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (301 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (301 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (300 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (294 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (293 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (293 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Kramer (290 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (287 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (286 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (282 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (275 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (273 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (268 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (267 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (263 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (261 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (259 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (259 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (258 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (258 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (254 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (251 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (249 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (248 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (244 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (243 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (243 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (243 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (241 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (240 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (240 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (239 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (239 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (236 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (233 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (231 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (230 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (229 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (229 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (227 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (226 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (225 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (224 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (224 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (223 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (223 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (222 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (221 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (221 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (221 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (220 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (220 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (219 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (219 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (218 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (217 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (216 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia